1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a record medium such as a paper based on image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording apparatus for recording images on both sides of a record medium has been known. For example, in a copying machine of a well-known electrophotographic system, a first original image is copied on one side of a record medium, and then the record medium is inverted and fed again to a recording station to copy a second original image on the other side of the record paper [See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,129 (U.S. Ser. No. 752,075)]. In such an apparatus, when double-side recording is to be effected for a book-type original, an image on a page to be copied must be manually moved to a predetermined mount position and the double-side recording takes a long time.
An apparatus which effects the double-side recording based on an image signal photo-electrically read from original images has been proposed by the present assignee (U.S. Ser. No. 354,601 filed Mar. 4, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,128. When double-side recording is to be effected by this apparatus for a book-type original, two opened pages of the book-type original are recorded on respective sides of a record paper. However, according to this double-side recording, the pages on opposite sides of the produced double-side record paper do not correspond to the pages on opposite sides of the book-type original and hence the booktype original is not exactly reproduced.
An apparatus which records a read image in real time on a record medium has been proposed. However, it may be preferable to record an image after it has been stored, depending on the number of copies, a condition of the apparatus or a content of the image data.